


【焰钢】致命恋爱

by Spencer201507



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer201507/pseuds/Spencer201507
Summary: 小孩子更可口，更有用处——罗伊马斯坦原本只是这样想的. 一如当年若干愚蠢深厚的执念开始之时.





	【焰钢】致命恋爱

我爱你吗？关于你的嘴唇，笑容，脸颊，灵魂，钢铁，——一切？

 

用恋爱来说两人的感情似乎还是太暧昧了点——称不上什么甜蜜的回忆，大抵是热辣与挺翘的，被太阳晒成奶白色又熔化在钢铁铠甲上涂成另一重情色气息，吻一吻右肩，引人指责，啃一啃左臂，叫人连连喘息，爱德华伏在他肩上，口中骂着难听的字句，鬼知道小孩子从哪里学来这样多粗俗语言，还夹杂着不同地带的口舌毛病，马斯坦古只抚弄着孩子张开的臀瓣，抽气的声音顺着喉管如涟漪一样散开又流淌，下锁骨胸口，乃至四肢百骸。  
颇为美味，他不由得赞叹。不比圣诞夫人那里的美人们味道差，丝毫不差，甚至尤胜三分，常年锻炼良好的肌肉收束紧实在细嫩狭窄的身躯，说矮小要跳脚，那就称娇小吧，他啃住少年娇小的肩胛骨，再一次准确地引来恶毒而生嫩的咒骂，“钢，你真是不可思议。”孩子撇了撇嘴，“那是因为你是个禽兽才会这样说，无能大佐，彻头彻尾的混蛋。”  
“哦——？”马斯坦古不禁笑出声来，爱德华恨极了这样的声音，勾起他可耻的欲望不需多费一分心神，马斯坦古继续顺着讲，声调绮迷醉人，“你不知道你这样有多香甜，让我摸摸你的屁股...我从没见过形状这样好看的屁股，”他顺势一捏，引得少年惊叫连连，又为羞耻所隐忍成喉咙里破碎的吟声，顺着唇角溢下来，形状颇为好看，“然后是腰线，”他沉吟，又像幻想，“你在里欧尔，也是这样赤裸着一半的身子假扮太阳神么？”  
“见...鬼！”爱德华恼怒回嘴，毫无声势地辩驳着，“根本没有什么...太阳神，都是不过是人们的幻想而已！”“我也是你的幻想么？”马斯坦古出声质疑，托着臀瓣的手却化为掌指，向狭窄湿热的小穴作着纯为戏谑的探索，液，水，欲，高热，全然不能抵御，合算全部性历史也不超两年的少年绝不能算久经沙场，事实上，对于爱德华而言，如果不是在三年前被马斯坦古找上那一遭并前来国家军部，又或者更早以前少一些关键性遗留与意外，或许他根本不会有所谓性爱史也不一定。

纯情，热烈，干燥，富于动感，这是马斯坦古对钢之炼金术师的评价。尽管背负着过于沉重的名号，外壳之下却存了一颗过于敏感的内心，对外生猛却温吞，向内残忍而苛责，然而到底是一个孩子——那天也是估摸着如此心理，想着背负如此名号的少年终究是柔软易碎的，对貌似真诚的信任除了毫无力道的拒绝便也无二话可说，于是他收了钢炼又一次以自己风格任性处理了煤矿事件的报告，估摸着孩子递上报告时阴晴不定的脸色，“阿尔冯斯，你先出去，我有话要单独对钢之炼金术师交代。”高大的盔甲应声出门，爱德华的脸色照旧见不到什么晴天，“有什么要单独交代的？你觉得我有什么话不会对阿尔说吗？”  
“你大可试试，”马斯坦古只笑，勾了勾指，“过来。”  
少年应声走近，惯常的信任使得不设防也成一种理所当然的日常，习惯了明枪暗箭的孩子还不知口蜜腹剑也不失为战术的一种，他绕着办公桌毫无知觉地走来，马斯坦古笑得满意，一把将这孩子抓入怀中。  
“喂...喂你干什么！”爱德华恼怒地挣扎，然而不起丝毫作用，对方无理且无任何负疚之处，掐着并非钢铁锻造的左臂便往怀里掼，少年失了力道，不可抑制地重心落在马斯坦古大腿上，无能大佐便顺势将他方向一转，后背生生磕碰在办公桌，军人抓住右腿攀置肩上，顺势极富技巧地开始抚摸。  
“...嘶...大佐你干什么啊！”少年气不过又无从逃跑，股间被皮裤裹得紧实，一点点法外刺激都可引起不知所措的惊叫，马斯坦古不闻不问，摩挲着锻炼良好而线条流丽的小腿，另一只手前探，拨开艳红的长袍咬下短衣的纽扣，这下里头仅剩一件薄薄的黑衫了，周围的底色是遮盖严实未经日晒的洁白肌肤——他的钢为了遮掩秘密不知费了多少工夫，里外三层在最炎热的炙烤下也不敢脱去，他却是第一个赤裸面见少年最深秘密的人。他眨了眨眼，目下孩子羞赧而泛着水光的眸子勾魂夺魄，却色欲而不自知，张口宛如渴水欲死的鱼，挣扎着扭动在过去遥远的时空——也并不遥远，他第一次见到爱德华·艾尔利克，断了一臂一腿的孩子，眉目紧锁成一股生硬执着却不减稚嫩，他盘算着这孩子能为自己加官进爵，他盘算着这孩子有自己的欲念，欲望，追逐，执念，渴求，他盘算着这些瘫倒在一席果盘之下，会比每晚最鲜嫩可口的甜点更惹人遐想，并迫不及待地欲要品尝。  
而他在此刻挣脱了过去，抬头盯视孩子眨动的眼睛，略带恐惧却竟然隐隐有几分期待地望着他，紧实生动的左小腿在他肩上微微抽动，隔着散落的红衣以手套抚住的乳头鲜嫩挺立，马斯坦古十分满意地继续掐弄着，然而被施暴者却变了一番模样——那孩子忽然间不哭了也不闹了，少年天才向来悟性极高，术法也是，法术也是，人情也是，情人也是，爱德华·艾尔利克望着他，唇角微微扯动，然后张开，露出洁白整齐的牙齿，里面红润昂扬的舌头在请求，声线清澈带着自然颤抖，却不含恐惧抖动，“大佐，”他咬着舌尖发音，“你在做什么呀...快教会我吧。”

于是他就仅仅只是回想着若干无意义的回旋空想，这一些纸片似的漂白影像也在一瞬间把他包裹，随后以缄封唇，于若干冷寂的黑夜吻住呼吸。军队生活并非节欲克制之地，但也远非糜乱放荡之区，那些时候，他一个人平静侧卧在古板无声的宿舍，或者烟花柳巷繁华地某一个女人的卧榻，他有过许多个夜晚，凉薄的或者生硬的，绮糜的或者明亮的，尝过女人丰满大腿，亦曾于干硬冷炙的文件之间敲着茶壶无赖睡去，种种刺激，关于色欲与权力欲，欲望使人活着，尽管欲望之下尚且有更多可供探寻的信念，然而没有语言的时代，铸造巴别塔的工匠总可以共同的愿望沟通，诸多想念，诸多探寻，诸多不甘...但还是诸多堕落最为美妙。最为诱惑，最为鲜热，新鲜出炉，流杯入酒。马斯坦古一向认为堕落与进取是可以兼容的存在，而何者为主导，从他们堕落的方式自然可以品出。  
就譬如钢。对的，钢，钢是谁？是他的同事，他的下级，他的好运，他的古灵精怪自如跳脱的小孩童，小少年，嘴唇鲜嫩，一着红衣，出入军部高层，从来不知收束检点为何物，大方放肆地跨上他大腿，爬着衣领上下扭动，抓着散开一颗纽扣的领子啃住下唇，然后在一阵欢笑声中被对方压着影子侵入，马斯坦古顺势拉上背后不知情势的帘子，下午午时三刻的光斑零零碎碎地投落在少年张扬鲜艳的红色长袍，纯金发色编成三拧麻花辫又被拽下散落成一席湖光，金发金眼的孩子笑眼盈盈地望着他，眉目凌厉却被少年稚嫩柔化成一丝略带可笑却天生不坏的幼稚与顽强，“吻我，吻我啊，”他喃喃道，涎液温吞，“吻我，大佐，无能大佐，”他见那人不动不笑，手指却在抚上肢体时候颤动，他便笑得更放肆了，一把抓住将军衣领，“吻我，马斯坦古！”  
马斯坦古顺势听令，不能不按照少年的指令俯下头按住他的脑袋去亲吻他，这是柔和的亲吻，对于他们之前之后的经历显得有些温柔乃至于不恰当，这是生涩的亲吻，和日后他们重复但次数也并不太多的交换相比还显得技巧生疏——爱德华缺乏实战经验，这是毫无疑问的，然而他似天生具备某种撩拨的技巧。这种技巧不要人教，甚至与性欲本身无关，仅仅是关于欲望本身的追慕和向往，乃至放肆嚣张却坚定顽强。马斯坦古思考过爱德华这小子美在何处，甚至称不上什么美，这个小子向来是脾气暴躁且不晓圆滑，然而在恰当的时候极知尺寸——“想什么呢？”爱德华打落了他正抚着唇线的手，盯着他的眼神略带不满与半半的嗔怒，“是对我给你交的报告不满意？还是说...”钢不经商量地俯下身子，两腿夹着军人的腰以便靠得更近，抓着对方肩膀开始用嘴解开繁复的军服，先从衣领开始，然后是胸前这堆气人的扣子，还有下头叫人心生不满的穗子，绕绕挂挂看着就叫人不爽，马斯坦古索性往后仰躺在办公椅上，任由这个钢之豆丁毫无章法地作着解谜游戏，罢了就让他去吧，他此刻不知，未来不知，过去不知，然而某种毫无道理的预感上泛，隔着心脏薄膜以阑语的形式向他告知谶言：  
尽可享受快乐吧。你们的相遇必不长久，人生漫漫，聚少离多。  
凡是有的，要给他更多。凡没有的，全一并剥夺。

他抬手抬眼，看到眼前的孩子继续伏在他身前奋战，似有感应地抬头望向他，两人一瞬间四目相对，半空尘埃细微可闻，迟阳西晒，他们交换了某个意义不明的心照不宣。


End file.
